Birthdays
by JLaLa
Summary: It was common knowledge that Samuel Malfoy and Jamie Potter shared the same birthday. However, it was also common knowledge that though they shared the same birthday, they shared nothing else in common. Part of the 'Timeline' Series.
1. Chapter 1

Greetings! I decided to write this little three-parter out of pure inspiration.

Please review!

Oh and if you haven't read 'Timeline', then I suggest you do.

All familiar characters belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling

The song 'I'd Like To Visit the Moon' does not belong to me but is actually from Sesame Street.

Birthdays (Part One)

By JLaLa

_**St. Mungo's Baby Registry-April 15**_

_Samuel Lucas Malfoy-6:15pm_

_Jamie Lillian Potter-10:45pm_

It was common knowledge that Samuel Malfoy and Jamie Potter shared the same birthday. However, it was also common knowledge that though they shared the same birthday, they shared nothing else in common.

Samuel Malfoy was shy, a bit introverted and extremely smart. His Aunt Hermione, who was his father's friend and his late mother's co-worker, often lent him books from her massive library in her Hogsmeade home. He rejoiced in books because they gave him solace from Jamie.

Jamie Potter was truly a dark-haired version of her mother, Ginny. Sharp-tongued, witty, and uncommonly beautiful, Jamie was always the center of attention. As a child, she often bothered Samuel as he tried to read for he was the only one who never paid attention to her while others fought for it. Draco was amused by this.

He remembered a time when the two children could not be kept away from one another. He had notice their connection the evening that he had first brought Samuel to their home. Draco had carried the small bundle that was his son into the nursery. His eyes misted over the half-done nursery that Eva had been in the middle of fixing up. While the basinette was finish, the changing table remained in pieces and the supplies laid in the many shopping bags and boxes that Eva had accumulated over her pregnancy.

Draco looked down at Samuel who slept peacefully and placed him in the basinette so that he could get some rest.

However, Draco didn't realize that babies tended to cry.

A lot.

It was about a hour later when the knock on the doorbell sounded. He rushed over to the door with his wailing son in hand, and was greeted by Ginny Potter who held a small bundle in her arms, her newborn Jamie.

"I remember my first night with Al," she informed him with a soft smile and he gratefully let her in. Wordlessly, they climbed the stairs to the nursery and Ginny laughed when she walked in. "Did you have a little trouble finding things?" When Samuel started to wail, he had assume that it was because he was wet. But then he couldn't find the diapers. After finally finding the diapers, he found that his son was not wet. Nor was he hungry. Draco smelt of spilled formula and baby powder. His hair was a mess and the dark circles were prominent.

Ginny noticed that he was a mess before she even saw him. She could hear Samuel's cries from outside.

"I just always assumed that Eva would be here to help..." Draco said and his voice began to break a little. Putting his crying son in the basinette, he sat on the nearby rocking chair. "I don't know what to do Ginny. I have no idea how to care for my son."

"No one is born that way," Ginny assured him from where she stood. Jamie slept peacefully in her arm and she went over to the crying baby. Gently, she placed her baby next to Samuel. "It comes in time. You'll learn."

Silently Ginny walked over to the boxes that were placed in the corner of the room. "I didn't have time to unpack," Draco informed her sheepishly. "Half the things in there I know nothing about." Ginny opened a box and began to place things in groups so that she could explain what they were to him.

"I never got to thank you," Ginny said as she unpacked. "You saved our lives. Harry kept on saying about how great you were and I never thought I'd ever hear that." Draco laughed softly to himself. He'd never thought that he would ever help Potter.

"I did what I had to do to save you, Ginny," he replied.

"What's this?" Ginny asked and pulled out a circular disc.

"It's a compact disc," Draco said and walked over to her. Looking at the label, he smiled fondly and then pulled out a small boombox that was in the same box. "These were some of Eva's favorite songs as a child. She burned them onto this disc for Samuel to listen to."

"How does it work?" she asked him.

Draco plugged in the boombox and Ginny watched him placed the silvery disc into a compartment on top of the box. He pressed a button and then sat back in the chair as the tune filled the air.

_Well, I'd like to visit the moon_

_On a rocket ship high in the air_

_Yes, I'd like to visit the moon_

_But I don't think I'd like to live there_

_Though I'd like to look down at the earth from above_

_I would miss all the places and people I love..._

"So although I might like it for one afternoon I don't want to live on the moon," he finished softly.

Draco began to weep in earnest. It hadn't truly hit him till now that his wife was gone. Eva would not come through that door calling out to him. He would never feel her kiss on his lips, or her arms around his neck as they danced around their living room. It was what they did every evening after dinner. He missed Eva badly. So badly that he wanted to scream but instead he sobbed. He sobbed loudly and with abandon. His breath came in loud gasps.

Suddenly a hand was on his head smoothing his hair and for a moment he thought it was his mother. Narcissa was not an affectionate woman but sometimes before he slept she would come in to bid him goodnight and smooth his hair. It was the only time he felt like his mother truly cared. Looking up, he saw that Ginny stood before him with tears in her eyes. She looked like the Madonna, her eyes full of sympathy and mercy.

Ginny knelt before him and pulled him to her so that he was crying on her shoulder. "I miss her. Every part of me misses her."

"I know and I can never truly know how you feel," she said to him. "It might not go away but every day you'll see that the pain will lessen. Look at your son, Draco. He was made by the love that you and Eva had for one another. That will never die. You have to live and go on. For him."

He pulled away and nodded. Ginny's eyes suddenly widened and she put her index finger to her lips. Ginny got up and he followed suit going to the basinette. Jamie and Samuel laid beside one another asleep. "He's finally asleep. Sam looks like Eva when he's sleeping."

"They look like they belong together," Ginny remarked and then picked up Samuel. Rocking him softly, she gestured him to do the same.

He picked up Jamie and began to sway with her to the music. Part of him knew that it would be alright. Samuel would be okay because there were people who cared about him. Draco's eyes met Ginny's and she smiled at him reassuringly.

_So if I should visit the moon_

_Well, I'll dance on a moonbeam and then_

_I will make a wish on a star_

_And I'll wish I was home once again_

_Though I'd like to look down at the earth from above_

_I would miss all the places and people I love_

_So although I may go I'll be coming home soon_

_'Cause I don't want to live on the moon_

_No, I don't want to live on the moon..._

* * *

"What are you doing?" Jamie Potter asked curiously. At eight, she was an explorer and always wanted to know how things work. However, she wanted to learn everything by having adventures like her daddy and mummy had when they were children. "Sammy?" 

Samuel Malfoy looked up from the book he read with an exasperated sigh. He had been enjoying his book of Greek myths but his friend had other ideas. They were in the backyard of Grimmauld Place which the Potters had renovated when they moved back from Martha's Vineyard.

"James," he said to her and placed his book down. He was the only one who called her that. "I'm reading, something you might want to try once and awhile." At eight, Samuel's education level had become equivalent to a ten year old's, he just always a knack for absorbing everything.

"You don't have to be such a jerk about it," she replied in a hurt tone. Samuel's face softened and he took her hand. They had been friends for as long as he could remember. They often slept in the same crib as babies because they just cried if they weren't together.

"Okay what do you want to do?" he asked. Jamie's lips broke into a wide grin which he found pretty. Her dark hair was in a long plait down her back and her green eyes glowed happily. His own hair was a little darker than hers but while her skin was like a creamy peach, his was tan inherited by his mother's side.

Jamie took his hand leading him away to the nearby makeshift pond that her parents had made. Draco and Harry watched from the window. Ginny sat sipping her tea from her seat.

"This is going to kill them," Ginny said and they sat back down. "They've never been apart since the day they were born."

"But this is Harvard, Gin," Harry replied and then sat back down. "With all the research that can be done, Draco could really help a lot of people."

"Is this right for Samuel though?" Draco asked joining them. "It would be a lot more money towards my research if I went back to school. I guess that I could talk to Samuel about it."

"But not right now," Harry said watching her daughter show her friend a small toad. "Let them enjoy this one afternoon."

* * *

Draco stood outside his son's room. He wasn't sure about how to break the news but he never hid anything from Samuel. He knocked gently and then entered. Samuel's room was not typical for an eight year old. It had toys but they weren't scattered on the floor like Albus and Evan's but were neatly inside his toy chest. He sat on his bed with a book on his lap. When he saw his father, he grinned. 

"Hey dad," he greeted. "What's up?"

Draco approached the bed and then sat next to him. Samuel looked very much like him except for his dark features. He ruffled his son's hair. "I've got some good news," he began. "I got into a great school and when I graduate I can start my research."

"That's great," Samuel replied. "How long will it be?"

"About four years," Draco said and took a breath. "But Sam, Harvard is in the States and the thing is that we have to leave...in a week."

"But Jamie!" he exclaimed and then blushed. "And Al and Evan too. I don't want to leave them."

"I know," Draco said. "That's why I wanted to talk to you. If you are unhappy about it than we'll stay. I don't want to force you to do anything, I want you to be happy."

For a moment, Samuel sat silent. It was true, he didn't want to leave his life here. His friends were here. The Potters and Weasleys were like his family. Jamie was his best friend and he couldn't deny that something inside himself hurt when he thought about leaving his friend.

Samuel looked at his father and realized that this was really important to him. He loved his dad more than anyone. "Okay."

"What?"

"Let's go," said Samuel. "Dad, I think that you could do something great and going to school would help you out with all the research."

Draco smiled and kissed his son's head. "You know your mum would've been very proud of you."

"Now how will I tell James?" he asked worriedly.

* * *

It was two days before Samuel actually told his friend. He and his father flooed to Grimmauld to have dinner with the Potters as well Hermione and Ron. Luna and Neville would join them for dessert. As Samuel stepped out into the dining room, he was greeted by Evan who was currently sporting a bright red mohawk. 

"Hey Evan," he greeted and the boy slapped him in the middle of his back. "How's it going?"

"We went to Diagon Alley to get Al's wand!" Evan informed him.

"What kind?"

"From a birch tree, good for defensive spells," Al said as he came in. Tall and broad, Al would clearly be a muscular boy and even though he was only just turned ten, he maintained an air of seriousness. However, he always had a twinkle in his eyes. "I got an owl too who looks like Hedwig. His name is Morty."

"Morty?" Sam questioned.

"Short for Mortimer," Evan said and laughed loudly. "I named him." Evan was a gangly boy with freckles and bright eyes.

"Honestly that hair!" Hermione said as she walked in. "Ginny! How can you allow him to wear his hair like that?"

"I like my children to express themselves," Ginny said as she walked into the room with a plate. She smiled at Samuel and placed the plate on the table. "Hello darling." Ginny hugged the young boy and then hugged Draco.

"Hands off my wife Draco," Harry said jokingly as he walked in along with Ron.

"Where's Jamie?" Samuel asked quietly.

"Upstairs mate," Ron said and Samuel looked at his dad. Draco nodded to him and the young boy went up the stairs.

"Oh Harry," Ginny said. "Our little girl's heart is going to be broken."

"Don't worry Mum," Evan said. "Everyone knows that those two will either kill each other or marry each other. I'll do whatever chore you want if he doesn't marry her."

"Evan, please do not bet on your sister," Ginny replied. "Harry tell him!"

"I'll take you on that bet," Harry said.

"HARRY!" Hermione and Ginny said together.

"Bloody hell! I just hate mowing that lawn!"

* * *

Jamie removed the plait that held her hair and took the brush that laid on her vanity. It was about the only girly thing that she did. She had inherited her mother stick straight hair and it looked good. On her mother. 

"James?"

She turned to see Samuel watching her from the doorway intently. Walking over to him, she knew that something was wrong. "Hey Sammy. What's up?"

He always like her room. It was painted pale blue and there were pillows everywhere. Books like 'Gray's Anatomy' and other medical journals sat on her shelf as well as some healing spellbooks that his father had lent her. They had spent many days playing in her room and though he was a smart boy he had to wonder why his chest hurt so badly when he thought about never doing that again.

Samuel sat on her bed and she joined him. "My dad got into a school," he said to her.

"That's great," she said to him and noticed his somber expression. "Samuel." She never called him by his full name unless she wanted to say something serious. "Where is the school?"

"In the States," Samuel told her and that was enough. Her arms were thrown around his neck and she was crying. "Don't cry James. It won't be long...just four years." The crying worsened and he put his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

"We've never been apart," she said to him. "You'll forget about me!"

He chuckled. "Who could forget you?" Taking something from his jacket pocket, he handed it to her. "I want you to have this." She pulled a silvery disc out of the package.

"You remembered," she said and smiled. "The 'Sesame Street' song."

"Yeah," Samuel said. "I'll miss you."

"I know," Jamie replied through her tears. "We'll always have our birthday."

* * *

"You ready?" Draco asked his son. Samuel turned to look at him and Draco still couldn't believe how fast he had grown. He was tall and a bit lanky which reminded him of himself at twelve but that dark coloring was Eva's. More and more he saw Eva's personality in him. 

He was proud of Samuel. He was not even in high school but his education was well beyond that. His teachers had recommended that he be skipped up so that he could graduate. Both he and Samuel had agreed and now he would be starting his senior year of high school. After he would proceed to Hogwarts where he would continue his wizarding curriculum. Draco's decision also had to do with his son's social life. Sure, he had some friends but Samuel always seemed to be a little lonely. It was why they were going home for Christmas.

"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be," he replied in a deep voice. He took a bag that held everyone's presents and went to the fireplace with a fist full of floo powder. "Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place!" Green flames erupted around him and he took a breath.

When he opened his eyes, he was in the dining room of Grimmauld Place. Walking in, he saw that it was empty but the room was decorated heavily with Christmas decorations. A huge tree stood in the corner with presents littered under it. He opened his bag and knelt down to place the presents under the tree.

"Happy Christmas Sammy," someone whispered into his ear. The breath was warm and a shiver ran through him.

He turned to see a skinny girl with two pigtails grinning at him. He tugged one of her pigtails. "Hello James." She threw her arms around him and he tightened his hold on her.

"Oy! They haven't been together for five minutes and they're all over each other," Evan said as he walked in with the rest of the family.

Green flames erupted and Draco entered from the fireplace. He looked at his son amused and walk to the hugging children. "You were suppose to come back to help me with the luggage but I can see why you didn't." Jamie let go of her friend to hug his father.

"I can't believe it," Ginny said as she placed a dish of food on the table. "Samuel, you're so handsome!" Ginny Potter took him in her arms and he noticed how pretty she looked. It had become a strange phenomenon. He had began to notice pretty faces and figures but it had never occurred to him how much puberty would take him over. He blushed at the thought.

"Hey Samuel," Al said and he was amazed at how how muscular he had become. "Mum says that you'll being joining us at Hogwarts next term."

"Yup," he replied. "I'll be finishing my Muggle education and then continuing my education at Hogwarts."

"Then you'll be here in time for the blessed event," Evan replied with a grin.

"What?"

"Ginny's having a baby," Harry said and put an arm around his wife. Samuel smiled at all of them and then embrace Ginny again as well as Harry.

"Congratulations," Draco said to them. "Perhaps I can be your doctor."

"We were going to ask but we thought with all the work you'll be doing..." Ginny said.

"Nonsense," Draco replied. "I'll be finished with my internship by then and will start looking for a home here. I'm opening a practice in Manila and I need to start looking there for a home there also."

"Draco, we had something to talk to you about," Harry said. "As soon as Mr and Mrs. Weasley get heer as well as Cho. Luna and Neville will follow shortly."

"Cho?" Draco said and his pale face colored.

"Yeah, you remember her," Ginny asked. "Long-legs, dark hair, gorgeous face? I see by the blush that you do."

Draco cleared his throat. "Yes, I remember," he replied and turned to Harry. "How is the Prime Minister handling his duties? And you Minister Weasley-Potter?"

"That's what we wanted to talk about," Harry replied and then turned to the children. "Let's not worry about that now. My wife is starving. She's eating for two now."

"But Draco, you'll be my doctor right?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Of course, my dear," Draco said jauntily and kissed her cheek.

"Already making a play for my wife," Harry said and laughed.

"I'M STARVING!" Ron had arrived with his arm around his wife. Hermione and Ron greeted everyone. Samuel turned to see that Jamie was talking to Cho who walked into the room quietly.

Cho was greeted him with a big smile. "Did you get the books I sent?"

He wanted to be an Unspeakable for the Ministry and Cho had lent him the few books she had pertaining to the job. She had worked as one for a bit. "Thanks Cho."

Cho looked over to Draco and waved. Draco who was speaking to Ron and Hermione blushed and then nodded back.

Samuel smiled at Jamie and she took his hand. It was going to be a great Christmas.

* * *

"I can't believe you threw dirt in my face!" Jamie said angrily. They had all been having a snowball fight when he had accidentally hit her with a ball that was dirt. He suspected that Evan had something to do with it. Nevertheless, Jamie had been angry and hurt. Her right eye was now a ghastly purple. "You only did it because you think I jinx you!" 

"Well didn't you?" he asked. Samuel had nearly thrown up when he discovered that everything he ate tasted like snot. He would've thought it was Evan but he couldn't use magic in the house. The Potters had forbidden Evan from using his wand until winter break since an unfortunate event in Hogwarts.

"I didn't," Jamie replied. "But you wouldn't believe me, would you?" Going up the stairs, she whipped around. "I never want to speak to you again SAMUEL!"

"Like I care," he retored loudly. She scowled and proceeded to rush to her room. "Have a nice life JAMIE!" Samuel heard the door slam and he rushed away pushing past Evan and Al.

"It's going exactly as planned," Evan said. Al looked at him exasperated.

"You didn't--"

"I did."

"You're going to be so grounded."

* * *

"Can I come in?" Ginny asked her daughter. Jamie turned to her with wet eyes and nodded. They never hid anything from one another. "I don't think Sam meant you any harm." 

"I look like an idiot Mum!" she replied and pointed to her swolllen eye. "It looks disgusting."

"When have you ever cared about how you looked in front of Sam?" she asked her daughter.

"Since-" Jamie stopped for a moment. "--I don't know. It's different now but I'm not the little girl he use to play with. We're both different. But he treats me like I'm the same and I'm not--"

"You want him to see you as a girl," Ginny said and her daughter looked down. It had been a long time since she had talk with someone about this. Both her and Hermione had a conversation very similar to this. "Do you like Sam?"

"Mum..." she said blushing. "I don't want to talk about this."

"I know, love," Ginny said and drew her daughter close to her. "But one day, he'll see you as something different. Boys take a little longer. Relax, and be your own person. One day, he'll see it."

"Did you ever have this problem?"

Ginny laughed. "You have so much to learn from me. I have stories about your father and Uncles that will make you think that Samuel's a saint!"

* * *

Christmas day came quickly and amongst the torn wrappers sat the two sulky adolescents. It had been a long tedious fight between the two and everyone had enough of them. It was insult after insult usually ending with Jamie running up the stairs in tears and Draco demanding that his son go to his room. 

"Those two are worse than us," remarked Ron to his wife. "They're clearly the winners."

They were sitting amongst the presents when Ginny approached Samuel. She placed a wrapped package near him. "From Jamie."

Harry took the package that Draco handed him and put it in his daughter's hands. "From Samuel."

Jamie tenatively fingered the ribbon and then pulled it apart. Putting it aside, she opened the box. "Ohmigosh." It was a microscope set, complete with a set of tweezers and a pick glass. Books on healing plants both of magic and natural breed were also in the case.

"I know that you've always wanted one," Samuel said from where he sat. Jamie gave him a soft smile and nodded for him to open his. He opened his box and pulled back the tissue.

Jamie sat next to him. "The latest edition of 'Hogwarts: A History'. I thought that maybe you'd like to know about your new school. I know that you've read Aunt Hermione's cover to eover but they've added a bit more in this one," she said to him. "Truce?"

"Truce," he said and shook her hand. "I never want us to fight James."

"Better said than done mate," Ron informed him with a smile. He looked at his wife and she blushed. "But trust me, the battle is worth it."

* * *

It was all too soon that the their holiday ended and Samuel found that he soon had to return to school. Draco would be finishing his last semester and than they would be back. However, he would miss another birthday with Jamie. Their thirteenth. 

He gathered his things and stood in the hallway. His father was talking to all his friends in hushed voices. The only words he heard sounded like 'Marauder Alliance'. His father would tell him later.

"Are you alright?" It was Cho. He nodded apprehensively. "It won't be long before your back, my dear. I might stop by to see your father graduate."

"Thanks," he croaked and she kissed his cheek. "Happy Christmas Cho. Tell Jane, won't you?"

"I will."

"KIDS! Come down!" Harry bellowed. Al and Evan rushed down. They waited a moment and then the sound of running footsteps could be heard approaching.

Samuel looked to see Jamie running towards him with a smile on her face, her long hair flying behind her. Throwing her arms around his neck, Jamie brushed her lips against his quickly. A warmth spread throughout his body and suddenly, it was gone. "What was that for?" he said in a soft voice.

Jamie pointed up and smile. "Mistletoe."

Samuel looked around the room. His father was grinning at him while Ron and Hermione gave him thumbs up. Cho smiled softly remembering long ago kisses. Neville gave him a smile that seem to be telling him he understood the feeling of being frozen in place. Luna looked at him with her dreamy stare. Harry was whispering in his wife's ear and she gave her husband a look of adoration.

"Don't we get one too?" Al asked jokingly.

"It's only fair," Evan said.

Jamie turned to Samuel whose arms were still around her waist with a small grin.

"Until next year."

* * *

"SAM!" Bolting up from where he laid, Samuel saw his father standing at the doorway. "Harry has just owled. Ginny's in labor so I have to go." 

"What?" Samuel replied sleepily. Glancing out of his window, he saw the full moon was out. His father walked over to him and put something on his bedside. A silver rattle. "What's this for?"

"A portkey," Draco replied. He kissed the top of his head. "Go back to bed. When you're awake use it to go to St. Mungo's.

Samuel nodded tiredly and laid back down. It didn't occurred to him that it would be the first time in a year that he would see Jamie. Their birthday had come and gone. Their thirteenth. They would be spending their first year as teenagers together.

He thought about this as he got ready that next morning. Donning a t-shirt and khakis, he ran a hand through his dark hair and got to ready to grab the rattle. Suddenly he went to the small garden that they had and gathered a bouquet tying them with a pink ribbon. He took the rattle and let the familiar spinning sensation take over.

Opening his eyes, he smiled to see that he had landed and amongst the hustle and bustle of the hospital, he realized that he was finally home. Walking to the front desk, he asked where Ginny Potter was and was asked for his name to see if his name was on the list. Telling the clerk, he was given another portkey and then told to give it the nurse that would be in the ward. Touching he found himself in a private ward of the hospital, it was lavishly decorated with plush carpet and wide windows. A fireplace stood in the waiting room while eager family members waited on comfy couches. He turned to see a cherrywood counter where pretty medi-witch sat.

"Ginny Potter's room?" he asked and handed her his portkey.

"Around the corner," she replied. "Have a nice day."

His heart pounded as he approached and could hear the laughter coming from the room. Walking in, he could the familiar shape of a girl hopping on one foot, he smiled knowing that his bouncy, energetic James would never change.

And then she turned around.

Her creamy peach skin and those eyes were indeed the same but he had suddenly noticed the almond shape and long lashes that covered those eyes as well as the beautiful glow of her skin. Her eyes sparkled that luminous green and her lips, the color of berries, were curved in a soft smile. Pulling her ponytail down, her hair fell tumbled down her back in loose waves.

It was clear that his James had change and was replaced with this young woman with the hourglass figure. He couldn't speak in fear that gibberish would come out of his mouth.

"You threw dirt at me," she said after a moment. Samuel knew she was teasing him but he couldn't help but scowl.

"Only because you jinx me so that everything I ate tasted like snot," he replied.

"Actually Sam that was me," said Evan sheepishly. He had grown a little taller but was still skinny. "But that's only because you made fun of Jamie when you should be admitting you like her." They blushed at the thought.

"Sam." He turned to see his father with Ginny and Harry. Ginny sat in bed holding a small bundle. "Come here."

"A little girl," Ginny said as he approached and patted the bed so that he could sit. Peering inside he saw the patch of red hair on the babe's head and grinned at Ginny.

"Another redhead," he said.

"Just hope that she's not another Evan," Harry said.

"HEY!"

"Well, we can hardly handle the one we have," Al said.

Hermione and Ron came in along with Molly Weasley. The couple seemed tense and he remembered an owl that arrived last week. Hermione had miscarried and was asking if she might talk to him. His father had told him that they had been 'trying'. He had been well informed on manners having to do with sex and reproduction but carrying a child seem to be impossible for Hermione.

However, it seemed forgotten when Molly Weasley arrived. Her husband, Arthur had passed recently and the tired lines on her face faded when she saw her grandchild.

"Nice flowers," Jamie remarked from where she stood.

"For your mum," he answered with a smile. Jamie took them and as she did her hand brushed his. Just barely. But enough to make his stomach drop.

"That's sweet," she said to him and placed the flowers in the vase. When she was done, Jamie turned to him and threw her arms around him like she always did. "Sammy, I missed you!"

"James, now you won't have to," said Samuel. "I'm home."

"Draco says you become quite a good photographer," Harry said. "Would you take a family photo with baby Molly?"

"Molly, huh?" Samuel said. "Good name. But I don't have a camera."

"I actually brought yours from the house," Draco said and pointed at bag on the chair. Samuel went to the bag and took out his old Muggle camera. Another hobby inherited from Eva Malfoy, she had been an avid photographer also.

"Gather around Ginny then," Samuel informed the Potters. Harry went to his wife and kissed the side of her head. Jamie and her brothers stood on each side of the bed. Jamie, next to her dad and her brothers on the opposite side. He looked into the camera and saw Jamie's pretty face. Samuel looked up from the camera and she winked at him. "At the count of three...one...two...THREE!"

Moving back was going to be interesting.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you enjoy and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

All characters that recognizable belong to J.K. Rowling.

Also the Potter kids are technically a year apart. But since somebody asked, here are their birthdays and signs:

Al-February 20-Pisces

Jamie-April 15-Aries

Evan-August 2-Leo

Molly-August 22-Virgo

Also I got some e-mails about me giving up on 'Meeting the Weasleys' because I got this new story out but if you've read carefully than you know this story is three parts. So NO, I have given up on 'MTW', do not be angry.

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS LONG. So sit back with some snacks and enjoy!

Birthdays (Part Two)

By JLaLa

"Sammy!" Jamie Potter called out to her friend who was currently walking towards the lake. Samuel Malfoy turned to see his friend who looked tiny compared to Hogwarts Castle which stood stoically behind her. Her long raven hair flew behind her as she rushed towards him and he smiled thinking about how beautiful his friend had become.

At seventeen, Jamie had truly bloomed. Like her mother, she had been petite during her first two years of Hogwarts. However, her legs were now long and graceful and her figure had filled out appropriately in lovely curves that he tried so hard to ignore. Her hair was long falling in bouncy waves which were in full activity as she ran to him.

He, himself, had changed. Quidditch training had made him muscular but still not as much as Al and he had become taller than his father. Samuel was told he was a good looking boy getting his chisled features from Draco. His voice was deep and smooth. It gave people the impression that he was much older than seventeen. It was his intellect that also gave others that impression and made him the most popular boy from the Ravenclaw house.

"Why hello James!" he said to her with a wide grin. "What brings you to my favorite spot?" They sat under willow tree near the lake and she smoothed her long robes.

"If you didn't realize by now," Jamie said. "Our birthday will be coming up in a month and I was thinking of having a party--"

"You know I'm not into that kind of thing," he replied. "I just thought maybe we' d go to dinner with the families." She pouted at him and he felt his resistance caving. Jamie looked so innocent when she did that but he knew that she knew that he was giving in.

Samuel could never say no to her.

"I know," she said and took his hand. "But we've never had a birthday without each other."

He thought for a moment. "Why don't you have a debut? I'll go but the attention will be towards you."

"A debut?"

"My mum had one," Samuel informed her. "It's suppose to be a way of presenting a girl into society. But for my mum, it was a tradition in Filipino culture. Like a sweet sixteen but with traditional dances and such."

"Sounds interesting enough," she mused. "What would we do?"

"Well, you could do a waltz or something..." He said to her. "Nine boys and nine girls plus you and your escort."

"Escort?"

"You know..." Samuel blushed at the thought. "Like your date."

Jamie's face turned a deep red and suddenly she looked down to fiddle with her robes. "Would you...be my escort?" For a moment, it was silent. Since their Christmas kiss, their relationship had been strictly platonic and many wondered why.

He always wondered why it never went any further. He thought that perhaps he was afraid that it would ruin their friendship or that Jamie had simply changed the way she felt.

"I'm not a very good dancer...and I'm not one to go around talking to guests..." Jamie's face fell and she nodded. Samuel suddenly realized that perhaps it was her most roundabout way of asking him on a more than friends date. "Wait--"

"--no, it's alright," she interupted looking a bit embarassed. "Perhaps Evan will be my date--"

"Hey Jamie."

They looked up to see Hayden Greer smiling at Jamie. Head Boy to Jamie's Head Girl, he was tall with light brown hair and piercing gray eyes. Part of the Hufflepuff house, he spent a majority of his time combing his hair and smiling at girls rather than focusing on schoolwork. However, it mattered very little for he got decent enough grades and there were always a group of giggling girls to help him out.

Samuel was not too fond of him because of the looks he gave Jamie. They had been spending a lot of time together since they were the Heads and he had often heard about how many thought they'd make a great couple. Jamie seemed to pay him no mind but the way she was smiling at him made his blood boil.

"Hello Hayden," she replied pleasantly. "What brings you to our spot?" Samuel thought that he saw something flicker in his eyes when she said 'our spot'.

"Well Gryffindor princess," Hayden said with a charming smile. "We have a meeting to go to with the prefects and I was hoping you wanted to catch a spot of lunch with me."

"Okay...I guess," Jamie said with a bit of uncertainty. She glanced at Samuel to see if his face showed any reaction to the proposition. His face expressionless, she resolved herself to not seem upset and to be happy that an exceptionally handsome boy was paying attention to her.

'An exceptionally handsome boy who wasn't Sammy,' the voice in her head informed her.

"I'll see you this weekend at Grimmauld, Sammy?" she asked and he nodded giving her a weak smile. Standing up, she smoothed her skirt. "Well see you later then."

"Bye James."

He watch them walk away and sneered as Hayden put an arm around her. Samuel didn't understand why he felt like ripping the wanker to shreds but he couldn't bloody well claim Jamie as his. Why shouldn't she have a boyfriend?

"Grow a pair for Merlin's sake!" Evan said as he sat down. "Everyone knows that you and my sister are in love with each other."

"In love?" he replied trying to sound nonchalant.

"Yes, in love," Evan mocked. "Just admit it already!" He looked at Hayden and Jamie walking off. A group of giggling sixth-years towing behind them and whispering to one another. "But I have to admit that Hayden is rather dishy. An amiable substitute to replace what she really wants."

Evan's sexuality was not a secret to anyone in their families but it was still very taboo amongst the conservative parents of Hogwarts students. He kept himself in check but remain always the optimist.

"I can't possibly be what she wants," Samuel said quietly to himself rather than his friend. "I have nothing to offer in comparison to the 'Hufflepuff idol'."

Jamie and Hayden made a better pair for he couldn't give her a life of excitement after they graduated. He wanted a simple life where he could study photography and become an Unspeakable in the Ministry.

His dreams had not changed since he was a child. He hoped that one day he could get married, and get a house with a huge yard. He wanted to be a good father like his own and sometimes when he thought about it he swore that some of those children had sparkling green eyes.

"Oh ye of little faith," scoffed Evan. "That boy is a dime a dozen and you are priceless, Samuel. My sister has always held you close to her heart. I never could imagine you two apart from one another." Evan sighed. "It would be kind of sad, you know? If you both never ended up together. Your friendship is different...almost a little intense. Who would want you two? No one could have just one of you without taking the other."

"You don't know that your sister feels that way--"

"I do," Evan retorted. "Come on Samuel, would it make you feel better if I told you that your were dishy too?" He batted his eyelashes at his friend trying to make him laugh.

He did.

Good old Evan.

Some things, like Evan's ability to make him laugh, he hoped would never change.

* * *

"Mummy!" Jamie called out as her and her brothers tumbled out of the fireplace. "Daddy!"

Evan and Jamie often joined their parents during the weekend. Al would pick them up from Hogwarts and then they would use their Uncle Remus's (the new Headmaster) fireplace to floo. She always wondered why Al went to go get them but she suspected it something to do with Joy Bautista, another sixth year from Washington who he had met before he graduated.

"Jamie!" A little voice called out and in ran Molly. The four year old ran to her first, her red curls bouncing in excitement.

"What are we? Chopped liver?" Al asked and then the little girl was running into his arms. Al tossed her up in the air and she laughed in excitement. Molly adored her siblings and at four, their visits were the center of her universe.

"Please don't do that," Harry said as he walked in. "She's knocked down most of everything in the hallway." In his late thirties, Harry looked distinguished with wisps of gray hair just starting to come in. He stood tall and strong showing a lot of energy for a man who had four children.

"Hey pop!" Evan said and gave his dad a hug. "Where's mum?"

"Right here." They turned to see Ginny standing in the doorway. She too aged gracefully with no wrinkles but wisdom sparkling in her brown eyes. Her hair was past her shoulders and her figure slender. She walked to her daughter with gracefulness in her steps. Jamie ran to her arms and her mother hugged her tightly. "My big girl. How are you?"

"Good mummy," she replied as they hugged.

Harry looked at his daughter and marveled at how much she resembled her mother both in looks and personality. He had to admit that he was very lucky. His kids had made him proud; he had to wonder how he gotten so lucky.

A lot of his life had been spent amongst the cruel Dursleys and he always promised that it would be different with his children. When he defeated Voldemort, it gave him hope for the things he wanted and the life he wanted for himself.

"Well, I've finally decided on a birthday plan," Jamie announced. "It was actually Sammy's idea but what do you guys think about a debut?"

"Isn't that like we're sending you off into society?" Al asked with a frown. "Like we trying to show you off so some wanker can try to marry you?"

"No, Albus," she replied in an annoyed tone. "It's sort of an 'I'm-a-grown-up" party, and there'll be dancing. I'll have an entourage and an escort..."

"So there'll be Firewhiskey?" Evan said excitedly.

"Not for you," Harry said and then put an arm around Jamie. "I think it's a great idea."

"It's a lot of work," said Ginny. "Have you decided on who you wanted in your entourage? And why do you need one?"

"Well, I'm not sure but I could ask Sammy," Jamie replied. "His mum had one and it sounded nice when he told me about me."

"How about your escort?" Ginny asked and Jamie's cheeks flooded with color. She looked very pretty with the blush on her cheeks. Molly tugged on Ginny's skirt and she picked her up.

"Well...I'm not really sure..." Her eyes glazed over but they seemed sad and a bit shiny. "I had an idea on whom but it didn't work out...what do you say Evan...be my escort?" Jamie looked like she was about to cry.

"Sure Jamie," Evan replied carefully. He knew about the whole incident with Samuel and her. "But maybe you should wait for someone whose not related to you, someone maybe like..." He felt bad for Samuel but more so for his sister who was currently feeling the pangs of rejection from his friend. "...Hayden Greer?"

"That pretty boy?" Al said with a grimace. "I won't let you."

"Well too bad, big brother," Jamie said suddenly upset. "Because I can go out with whomever I want." With that she ran up the stairs.

"What was that all about?" Harry inquired in concern. Never once had he seen that look on Jamie's face.

"She asked Samuel to be her escort," Evan informed them. "And you know Samuel, he got flustered and messed it up. He started making all these excuses about not being able to dance or something like that. Almost as bad as Uncle Ron, I reckon."

"Well, he never was the smooth type," Al said. "But it's so obvious."

"It took your Uncle Ron till his sixth year to admit anything," Ginny said to them as she held Molly. "Jamie must feel so upset. It's just that they've been friends for so long. Jamie thinks that he doesn't see her as a girl but as his little James. Just as bad as being 'Ron's baby sister'." Ginny glared at her husband.

"I came to my senses, didn't I?" He replied looking into her eyes. Molly hopped off Ginny and Harry sat next to his wife. Harry lifted his wife's chin so that he could look into her eyes. Their lips met in a deep kiss. After almost twenty years of marriage, her kiss still made him crazy.

"Nobody needs to see that!" Al said though his eyes were amused.

"And how did you think you were made Albus?" Ginny replied as they pulled away. "I'm sure you're well aware that you didn't appear out of thin air." Standing up, she adjusted her skirt. "I'm going to speak to Jamie."

* * *

"Dad!" Samuel called out and dumped his bookbag next to the fireplace. Walking to the kitchen, he was surprised to see Hermione and Cho along with his father sitting at the table. Their expressions were somber and he looked to see that on Cho's arm was a huge bruise that was turning a sickly purple. She quickly pulled the sleeve down.

His father's eyes lit up with happiness. "Hey son!" Draco got up and they embraced. "How's everything?"

"Going good," he replied and open the cabinet. Pouring himself a glass of water, he went to the table giving Cho and Hermione kisses on their cheeks before sitting down. "What's going on?"

Hermione and Cho gave his father inquring looks. "I don't hide anything from him. He's a big boy," Draco said. Cho looked at him and without any words just pushed up both her sleeves which were covered with bruises. She then tied up her hair and he could see the marks around her neck. "Bastard."

Her eyes filled with tears. "I'm putting Jane in boarding school," she told him. "Charles was upset because she hasn't had any magical inclination. She might be a squib. It doesn't matter to me." The hot tears ran down her face. "But today, he almost hit her but I got him to turn on me. What if I hadn't been there? Without a wand, she is helpless to defend herself and I won't have it."

"Where is he?" Samuel asked in anger.

"Already gone," Cho replied. "I don't care. Let him run off with all the slags he wants." She wiped her eyes and got up. "I must be on my way. I have an appointment with the Peruvian ambassador."

"Do come back if you need anything," Hermione said to her and stood up also. Cho looked at her for a moment and then embraced her.

Cho turned to Draco. For a moment, they looked at one another and then she kissed him on the cheek. Waving to Samuel, she apparated and was gone. His father turned to them and Samuel had to grin at his father's burning face.

"I can't believe my father is getting lucky and I'm not," Samuel said throwing up his hands in exasperation. "Anyway, what's brings you here Aunt Hermione?"

"Appointment," she replied tersely and took a sip of coffee. She looked at Draco and he nodded allowing her to go on. "My reproductive system is inadequate for childbearing. Apparently, my mother had gene that causes a defective reproductive system and my dad's mother had one too making him a silent carrier." She stopped for a moment. "How will I tell Ron?"

"We'll work on this," Draco assured her and patted her hand. She nodded in agreement.

"Now tell us," Hermione asked him. "How is school?"

"Going good," Samuel said. "I've opted to take early exams."

"You're working yourself too hard," His aunt said to him. Samuel raised his eyebrows. "I know that I'm not the one to talk but I just think that you could get burnt out. Enjoy school Sam. It'll be the easiest time of your life. Have friends. Go on dates." He looked down when she mentioned dates.

"I have friends." He was never lonely because of his dormmates and if he wasn't studying than he was often hanging out with them. But if he wasn't with them then he was with the Potter kids and some of their friends. "I've been applying to some Muggle universities and some of them require my test scores."

"Speaking of which," Draco said and pulled out an envelope. "This came from our Muggle mail."

"What is it?" Hermione asked as Draco handed his son the envelope.

"It's from UC Berkeley," Samuel said in amazement. "I just applied a month ago."

"Well open it," Draco said with a grin.

Samuel opened the folded letter and then met his father's eyes. "I got in."

"That's wonderful Sam," Hermione squealed and then threw her arms around him. Draco looked at his son with proud eyes.

"Your mother would've been very happy," he said in a quiet, choked voice.

Samuel was excited but there was something...someone who made his face fall. He put the letter down and sat quiet for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"James," he simply replied.

"Oh."

"I'm in love with her," he said quietly. Samuel had finally admitted it. It felt wonderful and horrible at the same time. He laughed bitterly. "But it wasn't like I had a chance anyway. Not with Hayden Greer and Sean Stone after her. Not to mention the other thousands of men who want her. And also not to mention that I fudged it up with her big time."

"Oh Sam," Draco said. "What did you do?"

He explained the whole incident starting with the debut idea and ending with Hayden taking her away. "But there's another problen now."

"What dear?" Hermione said.

"Our birthday is on a Saturday," he said to her. "If I accept this, I have to be in Berkeley by Friday. I can't very well try to tell her I love her and then tell her I'm leaving. I don't want to ruin what we have. I love James more than anything and I want her to be happy. If this means she'll be with someone else then I accept it."

"You're too damn noble," Draco said to his son. Samuel looked at him in surprise. " You could've been Harry's child." He patted his son's hand. "I didn't know what love was until your mum but I know that letting it go is the worse thing you could do."

"What you both have is rare," Hermione added. "Yes, it might not be the best time but telling someone you're in love with them in the midst of a war is just as outlandish. I told Ron not knowing whether we were going to live or die. But that was a risk I was willing to take. Love is what killed the most evil wizard of our time so don't make excuses about not being able to tell her."

"Thanks for the advice," he replied. "But this is something that I need to figure out myself." He got up and walk upstairs towards his room.

"Merlin...boys," Hermione said to Draco.

* * *

"Hey sweetie," Ginny said at the doorway. Her daughter sat at her vanity table staring into the mirror. But she wasn't exactly looking at herself but just staring blankly. "Jamie?"

"Oh mum," Jamie said as she snapped out of her daze. "What's going on?"

"Is something wrong?"

Jamie frowned and looked at herself. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

"You're beautiful," Ginny replied and sat next to her. They could've been twins except for the small age lines on Ginny's face. "Why would you think you weren't?"

"I get asked out but sometimes I have to wonder if its because I'm Jamie Potter or because I'm Jamie Potter-daughter of The-Boy-Who-Lived and the Minister of Magic," she informed her.

"I want someone to love me just for me. Someone who knows that I love chocolate frogs and only eat butterscotch jellybeans. Someone who knows that only muggle CD that I have is 'Madonna's Greatest Hits'. Someone who knows that only book that makes me cry is 'Little Women'. Someone-"

"--like Samuel," her mother said.

"Yes," she said simply. "Am I that obvious?"

Ginny took her daughter in her arms. "I've never realized how grown up you've become. Boys, the really good ones anyway, take a really long time to learn how they feel and it can be frustrating." She kissed the side of her daughter's head. "But I believe that it's because they need to learn what they feel and for whom in order to become men. We all need to grow a little to learn some truths about ourselves."

"We've been friends for so long--"

"--and you're afraid that it'll turn out bad if you say anything," Ginny finished for her. "I understand." Jamie looked at her mother and she realize that anyone had waited it had been Ginny Potter. She had been in love with her father since before they met.

"SAMMY!" They heard Molly's high voice call out. The Malfoys had arrived for dinner. Molly's feet could be heard running towards the young man and then the familiar CRASH--

"I better help your father," Ginny said and got up.

"Mum?"

"Yes?"

"I love you," Jamie said from where she sat. Ginny looked at her daughter for a moment and then went over to her. Jamie wrapped her arms around her mother's waist and leaned her head against her mother's stomach. Ginny smoothed her daughter's hair from where she stood.

A knock on the door caught their attention and they both turned to see Samuel at the door. Ginny smiled at him and Jamie let go of her mother.

"Am I intruding on something?" he asked.

"No sweetie," Ginny said as she went to leave. "I was just leaving to check on dinner." She patted him on the arm and then turned to wink at her daughter as he walked in.

"Hey Sammy," she finally greeted him when they were alone.

"I have something for you," he said to her and then sat on her bed. He patted the space next to him and she sat down quickly. Samuel pulled out a thick leather album. "It's my mother's album of her debut."

"Wow," she said quietly and Samuel turned catching a whiff of her shampoo. He inhaled quietly not wanting her to notice. However, she heard and turned quickly. Their faces were inches apart. 'Snap out of it,' she thought. "So tell me about the pictures." Both of them turned back to album.

The first page was the invitation done on linen and hand-written in calligraphy. Eva's parents had spared no expense for their only daughter. He turned the page and there was a picture of Eva in a white dress, the top was a white corset which flowed into a pouffy skirt. Her hair was piled on top of her head in curls held in place by a tiara. Her face was made up lightly and accentuated her pretty features.

"Your mum is so beautiful," she said.

"This is her with my grandparents," He informed her. An Asian woman with with a round face was on Eva's left and a tall, African-American man stood at her right. "They died a little after that in a car accident. That's why my mum went back to the Philippines, to bury them in the family tomb."

He flipped the page and then laughed. It was a picture of his mother dancing with her escort, a handsome dark-skinned man with jet-black hair. "This wanker was my mum's high school boyfriend."

For a few minutes, they sat silently and looked over the album. Jamie got the basic gist of what she wanted and didn't want for hers. "So defintely no fancy dancing...just the father-daughter dance."

"Not even the dress?" Samuel teased.

"Are you insane?" she replied with a grin. "Of course I have to wear a dress like that! The only time I'll ever get to wear a dress like that again is on my wedding..." The smile slid off their faces. Jamie clasped her hands and she looked down at them. "We' re becoming grown-ups, aren't we?"

"Maybe," he replied. "Growth is something in here--" He pointed at his head. "--and here." Samuel put a hand to his heart. Looking into his eyes for a moment, Jamie wondered how she did not realize how grown up he was. But she never saw herself as a grown up either. In about a month, she would be.

"Right..." She realized she had been blantantly staring at him for a minute. "...so why did your mum have roses and candles?"

"The roses are given to the debutante by eighteen men, and she dances with each of them," Samuel explained. "The eighteen candles are from females closest to the debutante." He turn the page to where Eva was dancing with a older man. Nearby a vase stood on a cloth table with at least a dozen in it. Candles in their holders stood on the next table, twelve were lit.

"Sounds complicated," she replied. "I'm not sure if I can find that many people to do that."

"Change it up," Samuel suggested. "Maybe if someone wants to dance with you, they have to give you a rose. It's your birthday, you make the rules."

"It's your birthday too," she replied. "Now is there anything that you might want to do?"

He thought for a moment and then turn to her. Samuel took her hand and then leaned in. "Yeah," he said quietly. "The debutante leaves at midnight. Save the last dance for me?" Jamie nodded. Suddenly he pulled away, embarassed at his forwardness. "I'm promised your dad I'd help him out with-um-something."

"Okay." With that, he got up quickly and walked out of the room.

Jamie sighed and then turned to look at herself in the mirror. Had she done something wrong? She had almost thought that he might kiss her. Pulling her hair up, she examined herself and imagined how she would look as a debutante. As she looked, Jamie didn't notice that Molly had been watching her from the doorway. "Hey Moll!" She turned and the little girl went to her with a big smile.

"Look Jamie." Molly held out her hands to show that they were full of candy.

"Where did you get those?" They had never carried a stash of that much in their house. Aunt Hermione would be throwing fits.

"I made them." Taking a piece of crumpled paper, she found in Jamie's wastebasket. Molly concentrated and closed her fist. When she opened it, a small wrapped candy laid in her small palm. "See?"

Jamie took her sister in her arms. "You know what? You are amazing."

* * *

Thanks to both her mum and dad's connections, Jamie was able to secure a place for her debutante ball. Harry had the number of the woman who made the invitations for all the royal balls. He was able to persuade her to produce one fabulous mock-up for her. Hermione cleverly using a multiplying charm was able to produce a few hundred so they wouldn't waste any time. Harry did however pay a rather large sum for the mock-up.

"I felt bad," he told Ginny. "I felt like I was ripping her off!" To that his wife kissed him before Harry could continue his rant. Jamie was excited to hand them out and a week later stood proudly along with Evan to hand them out to their friends. They were made on silk paper and were handwritten in beautiful cursive:

_**Harry and Ginevra Potter cordially invite you to attend **_

_**a celebration in honor of**_

_**Jamie Lillian Potter**_

_**on her eighteeth birthday.**_

_** Saturday, the 15th of April **_

_**at 7pm.**_

_**Hogwarts Castle, Great Hall**_

_**Black Tie Attire.**_

_**Any of those wishing to dance with the debutante must bring a rose.**_

_**R.S.V.P by March **_30th**_ via owl post_**

_**to Mrs. Hermione Weasley, Hogsmeade.**_

"Awesome," Megan Thomas said as she received hers. Her father was Dean Thomas, her mother's former boyfriend and the caterer of her debutante ball along with house elves (much to her Aunt Hermione's dismay). Her mother was Lavender Brown, her Uncle Ron's former girlfriend, and her dressmaker. "I cannot wait to show Suri!" Suri was Megan's best friend and their other roommate. "My mum showed me the dress design you both decided on."

"I'm so excited," Jamie replied. Lavender had won her over when she presented Jamie with a design for an empire waisted silk dress. The skirt of the dress was pleated and the fell right at her feet with the back of skirt being a little longer so it looked like a train. It was pure white with silver thread so it shimmered but not gaudily. "So Suri's mum is going to help with my hair?"

"It won't be hard," Suri said as she came into the crowded hallway. Parvati Patil had done her mother's hair for her wedding as well as her make-up. "Your hair is manageble." Jamie handed her an invitation and Suri looked it over, her eyes twinkled mischeviously. "My dear, I'll be sure to let Caine know." Caine was her older brother and had always been taken with Jamie, much to Al's (who was in the same year) dismay.

"So are you and Sam going together?" Megan asked.

"Nuh-uh." Jamie shook her head and look down. Megan put an arm around her. She looked up to see Samuel heading towards them and Jamie plastered a smile on her face. She didn't want him to see how much this was killing her. He grinned at her from across the hall and she felt her heart race.

This was Sammy, for Merlin's sake.

Her best friend.

Her really handsome, really smart, really sweet best friend.

"Well then," Suri whispered in her ear as she caught what Jamie was staring at. "My mother and I will just have to make you flawless for your birthday, won't we?"

* * *

"Samuel, you're going to have to tell her eventually," Draco said later that week. "The invitations are out and she's expecting you to be there."

"Don't you think I know that?" he replied. "Dad, the words are in my head but I just can't get them to come out of my mouth." Samuel sat on the bed. "I know what is best for her. She'll forgive me eventually and we'll go on like we always were—best friends."

It killed Draco to see his son in such pain. "You're only seventeen Sam," he replied softly. "How could be so jaded about your love for her?" Samuel remained silent. "You know what? I think you're afraid she might love you back." Draco looked at his watch. "The meeting with the Alliance is starting in half an hour. We have to go."

"Dad?"

Draco turn around to see his son still sitting on his bed. "Do you think that I could give her birthday present now?" He nodded and Samuel went into the bedside table taking a package out of its drawer. Getting up, he went to the fireplace and flooed after his dad. He landed smoothly and his father helped him up. "I'll be upstairs."

"Good luck son."

"Thanks dad."

He made his way up to Jamie's room and found her with Ginny.

She looked like a goddess.

Jamie was standing on elevated stand surrounded by a three-view mirror. Lavender Brown-Thomas was adjusting the hemline of the skirt as Ginny watched them from the side. The dress was a sea of white silk and though it was empire-waisted, he could see the curves peeking through. Her hair fell on her alabaster shoulders and he longed to put his lips to her skin.

"I guess I'm intruding again," he said as he stood in the doorway. Jamie turned and gave him a radiant smile. "You look beautiful James." Lavender and Ginny gave one another a not-so-subtle look.

"I think I need something to drink," Lavender said suddenly.

"Oh yes!" Ginny replied. "Why do we go downstairs and have something outside?"

"Great idea!"

"Very smooth mum," remarked Jamie as they were about to leave. Samuel walked in and before she left Lavender winked and closed the door.

They waited.

Two seconds later, Al opened the door. "I don't think so," he said as he shook his head. "I'll see you two in five minutes." Jamie rolled her eyes at his 'stern big brother' act.

Jamie stepped down and went over to him. "Well what do you really think?"

"I think you're a princess," he replied. "I wanted to give you something." Samuel reached into his jacket pocket producing the eggshell blue box. He handed it to her. She looked at the box and then at him. Samuel laughed at her surprise. "Go on—open it."

Jamie carefully opened it and then cried out. "Merlin! It's your mother's tiara."

Taking it out of the box, Samuel put it on her head and without thought kissed her forehead. Jamie closed her eyes relishing in the moment. "Why are you giving this to me now? Why not closer to the party?"

He pulled away from her.

"James," he started. "I got into UC Berkeley and I thought—that I had the time to stay for the party. Apparently if you are moving into a dorm, you have to be there a week earlier."

For a moment, Jamie look confused. "You never told me you got accepted." Her eyes were wide and shining. Samuel wanted to pull her into his arms but it proved so impossible at the moment. "Why didn't you tell me!" Her voice had become angry, she was hurting beyond belief. The heaviness in her chest was horrible.

"I tried to—but the words just wouldn't come out," he replied. "I'm sorry." Samuel went over to her and she was pushing him away.

"GO AWAY!" It came out in an angry sob.

"James..."

"Just leave me alone! It's what you do best!"

"Give me a reason," he replied suddenly.

Jamie looked up at him. "What?"

"Give me a reason to stay James!" Samuel ran a hand through his dark hair and she saw the anguish in his blue eyes. Jamie walked up to him and was about to put her hand to his face stopping when it was a millimeter away.

'Does she feel the same?' he thought.

She let the tears fall and stepped back from him. He had always wanted to go to UC Berkeley and here was his chance. She wanted him to be happy and to get everything he always wanted. "I'm happy for you," she replied though Jamie knew she looked miserable.

"You're lying," he said back and then walked out the door.

* * *

"You have everything?" Draco asked as they stood in the airport. "Passport? Papers? Enough muggle money?"

"Yeah," Samuel replied as he looked at the planes departing from the windows. "Everything is here. It's amazing, isn't it? Muggle technology..." Draco nodded sadly. His son turned to him. "Dad, it was going to happen eventually. There had to be a breaking point."

"You're too damn smart," his father replied and pulled him into a hug. "Why don't you do something reckless for once?"

"I'm just too much like mum," Samuel said with a laugh.

"Your mother was privy to moments of recklessness," Draco responded. "She married me, didn't she?"

"Flight 1432 to Oakland International is now boarding at Gate 15," the announcer said over the intercom.

"That's me," Samuel said and picked up his bag. "Dad..." Draco looked at his son proudly and took him in his arms.

"There are no words to describe how proud I am of you," Draco said. Samuel pulled away and went towards the gateway. "I love you Sam."

"Love you too dad," he replied.

"SAMUEL!"

Samuel turned around and was happy yet a little disappointed to see that it was Cho running towards them. "Headmaster Lupin wanted me to give this to you. It's from the Ministry." She handed him an envelope in anticipation. Samuel opened it and his eyes widened. "I got into the program?"

"Yes," Cho said excitedly.

"I can't believe it," Samuel said to her.

"Flight 1432 is now boarding and preparing for departure," the announcer said. "All passengers please go to Gate 15."

"You have to go son," Draco said and Samuel looked at the gate ahead. He almost look hesistant about it. "Sam, you're sure about this, right?"

"We'll see," he replied as took a deep breath and went to the gate.

* * *

"Perfect," Ginny said as she looked at her daughter in the mirror. Parvati and Suri had done a wonderful job. Her daughter's thick, black hair was piled on her head in curls while her facial features had been accentuated with the small amount of make-up that they had put on her. Her daughter was beautiful on her own. "You look beautiful."

Jamie sat at the vanity staring at her reflection, her eyes listless. She looked up at Ginny and gave her a small smile. "Thanks mum."

"Is there a birthday girl in here?" Harry walked in with Molly in his arms. Jamie got up and give him a twirl so he could see her dress. "When did this happen?" Placing Molly down, he went to Jamie and kissed her cheek. "When did you grow up?"

"I don't know," she replied with a grin. "Inbetween birth and now."

"Daddy?" Molly asked. "Can we give her our present now?"

"I don't suppose I had anything to do with it?" Ginny said with an amused smile.

Harry handed his daughter a small box and Jamie excitedly opened it. She pull out a pair of keys. "Thanks...I think," she said as she looked at them.

"You think a girl would be happy with her own apartment near St. Mungo's," Ginny said with a huge grin. " Seeing as you're starting your internship there."

"Not to mention a car," her father added. "So you'll visit us once and awhile."

"AHHH!" she screamed and threw her arms around her father. "A CAR! I can't believe it!" Then she went to her mother and pulled her into an embrace. "My own apartment! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You deserve it sweetheart," Harry said. "I mean getting an internship at St. Mungo's isn't easy."

"How come she got a car?" Al said with a grin as he walked into the room. "Uncle Remus said that house-elves don't know where to put the cake. I think they need you dad."

"I have to get ready anyway," Ginny said. "Lavender and Parvati are waiting for me in the next chamber, let's go Molly!" The little girl took her mother's hand so they could get dressed. Harry and Al walked out to go check on the arrangements.

It was an hour until the party started and she could see from outside her window that a crowd had formed to be let into Hogwarts Castle. All students except those who were invited were given a free weekend to go home because of the debut. Everyone was dressed to the nines, and she could see the floating lanterns leading into the castle's gate illuminating many of the young girls' gowns.

Going over to the vanity table, she sat down and looked at herself for a moment. She looked good enough, she supposed. Her eyes went to the blue box nearby and she opened it revealing the tiara. Putting it on, she looked at herself once more and she tried to smile.

Everything was perfect.

But why was she so miserable?

Jamie burst into tears and looked down, her shoulders shaking with heavy sobs. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and looked up to see Evan looking at her with sad eyes. "You're ruining your make-up," he said and put his chin on her shoulder. "Jamie, you're a big girl now and Samuel is a big boy. If you two are meant to be together than you will be."

"Why didn't I say anything?" she asked him. "He's been my best friend for years."

"Maybe that's why," he replied. "Cheer up Hon. Don't let this get to you. It's your night." He pulled her up from her seat. "There are a million blokes downstairs waiting for you especially that delicious yet empty-headed Hayden Greer. So come on! I'm living vicariously through you tonight. Dance with him twice, won't you? One for you and one for me. And if you're feeling generous enough, give his bum a pinch for me."

"Evan!" She swatted him and then laughed. "You're terrible!"

"But you love me," he said affectionately.

"I do indeed," Jamie replied and kissed him on the cheek. "Make-up check." She looked at her blotchy face and thanked Parvati for the setting charm. Nothing looked different except for the shinier eyes and slightly redder cheeks.

"Perfect," Evan said and kissed her cheek. "Well then milady. We're going to be introduced in just a minute."

He offered her his arm and they walked over to the stairway where her family stood. The Great Hall doors were below the winding staircase. Hermione, who was wearing a powder blue gown stood at the entrance with Ron, who was wearing a very regal looking tuxedo. They were checking in guests and letting them know what table they were sitting at. Inside her Uncles Fred and George were the master of ceremonies and would be introducing them in a moment.

Molly and Al were first in the line. Her eldest brother was wearing a tuxedo with a navy blue tie. He knew her favorite color. Her little sister wore a navy dress with embroidered flowers and a white collar. Her long hair was straightened and pulled back with a matching bow. Her sister looked at her with awed eyes.

"Jamie looks pretty," she said and hopped on one foot excitedly. It reminded her of when she was younger. She did the same thing the day Molly was born.

"Thanks sis," she said.

"It's going to be such a long night for me," Al said with a smile.

"Why is that?"

"I'm going to have to keep all these boys from attacking you," he replied. "You are so grown up Jamie."

"Indeed you are," Ginny said. Her hair was pulled back in an elegant chignon and she wore a strapless, empire waisted dress with a navy bust. The rest of the gown was different hues of blue chiffon. Jamie hoped she'd look as gorgeous as her mum when she was older.

"Mum, you look gorgeous!" she said and hugged her.

"I must agree," Harry said and put an arm around his wife. He wore a tuxedo with tails and she had to admit that her dad looked very handsome and regal.

They all walked down the stairway and stood outside the Great Hall. Her Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron each kissed her cheek before they went in to signal her Uncles. The music stopped and everyone quieted down.

Her two grinning Uncles stepped up to the stage. "May we have your attention please?" Her Uncle Fred said into the mic. She could tell it was him from the distance because he wore his hair much longer than her Uncle George.

"Our debutante will be making her entrance along with her family," George continued. "So let's get this show on the road!"

Soft violin music began and the lights dimmed slightly. "Our first introduction is the debutante's brother and sister, Mr. Albus Potter and Ms. Molly Potter," Fred announced.

The sounds of clapping resounded through the hall as Al and Molly made their way down the cleared aisle to the front table next to the stage taking their seats at each side farthest from the center as they practiced. Camera flashes went off and Jamie wondered how her little sister could look so calm. She hid behind her parents nervously.

"Next is our lovely little sister and our brother-in-law, the debutante's parents, Harry and Ginevra Potter," George announced next. Her parents, used to the crowds of people, smiled calmly and affectionately at one another as they walked down the aisle towards the table taking the seats second to the center. Harry next to Al and Ginny sat next to Molly as the photographers took their pictures.

"Now can we all please stand," Fred said. Her family stood up looking like the royal family while their guests followed suit. "Last but definitely not least, the debutante's escort Mr. Evan Potter and the woman of the evening--"

"--our debutante," George continued.

"MISS JAMIE LILLIAN POTTER!" they finished together and a loud applause resounded through the halls as she walked in with her brother at her arm. Her legs were shaking but she held on to her brother's arm tightly.

She looked over to the left seeing her friends clapping and whistling. The table nearest to the center held her mother's siblings and their partners. The Marauder Alliance member sat at the next table. Her Aunt Hermione was crying and her Uncle Ron looked proudly at her. Luna and Cho were also clapping at they wiped their eyes while Draco and Neville clapped loudly. Her Uncle Remus, headmaster of Hogwarts as well as Auntie Tonks, his wife were also at the table. Auntie Tonks whistled the loudest as Jamie took her place next to her mother in the center seat.

"Smile," her brother joked next to her. "I'd hate to see a bad picture of us in the Daily Prophet tomorrow."

"I daresay that's the least of my problems," she replied as she looked over to the tables with bouquets of roses on people's tables.

* * *

"Are you having fun?" Draco asked as they danced. Jamie was down to being barefoot by the end of the night. Five vases had been conjured up courtesy of Cho and Luna. All of them overflowing in roses and had Jamie wishing halfway through that she could soak her feet.

"My feet are killing me, the hall is a mess and most of my guests are drunk except for my friends," she replied but with a smile. "But I had fun." Draco had waited patiently as she had danced with her father, then Evan, Albus, all of her Uncles, Neville, and then Remus. She was then assualted with all of her rose dances (Hayden Greer presenting her with a dozen) and then one more with a rather plastered Ron. Finally Draco had approached with a single rose which she took with a smile. "I just wish--"

"Let me guess," Draco said. "You wish my son was here."

"Yes." Her voice wistful.

"I'm not that bad of a dancer, am I?" he asked jokingly.

Jamie threw her arms around him and hugged him. "Of course not! You were the first boy I ever danced with!"

"Your standards weren't as high seeing as you were a few weeks old," Draco reasoned affectionately.

Someone tapped her shoulder. "Might if I cut in?" It was Cho who was looking beautiful in her blue silk dress. The mandarin collar looked good on her long neck and her hair pulled up in a high bun showed it off nicely.

"He's all yours," she replied and stepped back watching Draco's face turn red.

One of her friends, Kevin Creevey, was the DJ and she went over to him. "Hey birthday girl," he greeted her. "I'm putting the last song of the night on, so you better get yourself a partner."

"What's the song?"

"Your favorite, of course," he replied and then took the mic. "Alright everyone, last dance of the night, make it one to remember."

Jamie stood aside watching as the song started and couples began to assemble. Her parents being one of them were wrapped in a tight embrace. Hayden, realizing he had no chance, opted for Suri. She wasn't unhappy about it.

_Swaying room as the music starts_

_Strangers making the most of the dark_

_Two by two their bodies become one_

_I see you through the smokey air_

_Can't you feel the weight of my stare?_

_You're so close but still a world away_

_What I'm dying to say, is that..._

A loud crash of the someone charging through a side door caught her attention. It was Samuel looking tired but determined.

Their eyes met from across the room.

Everyone stopped for a moment and watched the two looked at one another. Jamie's lips curled into a small smile.

_I'm crazy for you_

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true_

_I never wanted anyone like this_

_It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss_

_I'm crazy for you, crazy for you..._

She walked over to him until they were only an arms length apart. He held out his hand so that she could take it. Pulling her close, she could feel the heat between them and the fire in his eyes made her heart pound.

_Trying hard to control my heart_

_I walk over to where you are_

_Eye to eye we need no words at all..._

He wrapped a strong arm around her waist and she entwined their hands as they swayed to the music. Jamie felt like there was no one in the room though everyone was still there and were now watching the scene unfold.

_Slowly now we begin to move_

_Every breath I'm deeper into you_

_Soon we two are standing still in time_

_If you read my mind, you'll see..._

"Why are you here?" she asked as they danced.

"I came here to tell you two things," Samuel said as they danced.

_I'm crazy for you_

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true..._

"What?"

_I never wanted anyone like this..._

"One, I decided I'm not going to Berkeley," he said and dipped her. "I got accepted at the Ministry as an Unspeakable."

_It's all brand new..._

"That's wonderful," she said almost in tears as he lifted back up. Samuel smiled at her. "And the other thing?"

_You'll feel it in my kiss...you'll feel it in my kiss..._

He twirled her out. "The other thing--" Samuel pulled back so she twirled towards him. Jamie came back and was aware that she was wrapped in his arms. He was looking down at her, his blue eyes glowing hungrily for her. "--is this."

_Because I'm crazy for you_

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true..._

Their lips met in an earthshattering kiss and several days could've passed for all she cared. All she could think of was the feeling of completeness. Jamie realized that this was where she wanted to be forever. All she wanted was to be with him.

_I never wanted anyone like this_

_It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss_

_I'm crazy for you..._

When they pulled away, Jamie looked up at him. "You asked me to give you a reason to stay," she said and laced her fingers through his. She put their joined hands to her heart which was beating quickly. "This is why you should stay."

Samuel kissed her again. "James," he whispered in her ear with a smile. "I just realized that there are about a few hundred people watching us."

Harry and Ginny were watching a little ways off. Ginny was crying happily as her husband looked at them with a happy smile. Several catcalls came from Evan along with her Uncles ("He really laid one on her," Fred said to his twin."). Ron and Hermione looked fondly at them as if they knew it was going to happen. Draco and Cho stood frozen in place but Samuel thought he saw tears in his father's eyes. Her friends were looking at them with different reactions. Megan and Suri looked elated while Sean and Hayden looked as if they swallowed something whole.

They would truly be the gossip on Monday.

"You wanna get out of here?" she asked and Samuel nodded eagerly.

Taking his hand, she was about to go out the sidedoor that he came from when Al suddenly stood in front of them. Jamie's hand tightened around Samuel's. Her eyes met her brother's in fierce determination. Al stared back as Samuel prayed that he wasn't going to be pummeled.

Without saying a word, Al stepped aside. It was his way of giving them the okay.

Jamie hugged her brother and then took Samuel's hand again.

Samuel opened the door for her so that they could go outside.

Perhaps she would tell him what he missed before he came.

He looked at her again. Her green eyes glowing and lips swollen from their kiss. Jamie led him down towards the lake as her hair fell suddenly in long waves down her back.

She smiled teasingly at him.

Or perhaps they would save that story for another starry night.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Crazy for You" belongs to Madonna. It is my favorite song however.

If you wanted to see a movie about Filipino debuts, there is an actual movie called 'The Debut' if you're interested. Let me know if you have watch it. The debuts in the Bay Area are very extravagant (more than what they show in the movie) however. I've never had one but a cousin of mine had hers featured in a local televsion show.

One more chapter to go! Please review!


End file.
